


Truth From Lies

by Fi_Vind



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Does it qualify for that?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I may write more but who knows with my fluxuating motivation :'), I'll save that for another fic-, If there is anything mispelled please let me know-, Intrusive thoughts in a way, Is thinking of like- the closest person to you dying in all sorts of ways, It doesn't go into specifics or anything but yeah, Like the idea stuck like glue and didn't wanna leave, Not super serious stuff though, So I half wanted to write this and half didn't really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fi_Vind/pseuds/Fi_Vind
Summary: I don't really got much of a summary here. My peanut brain just went, "hee hoo what if Kliff and oc were family or something" and here we are- so, yeah.
Kudos: 7





	Truth From Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff in the beginning and hurt/comfort after. May or may not expand upon this but here y'all go.

The rain pelted the city, large droplets crashed against windows and buildings. The only noise that was heard was the rain falling around them and the mild thunder that echoed around. There weren't that many people on the streets or anything currently nor too much typical city noise going on. 

With how the rain seemed to pick up just a little bit every other minute, it was clear why. 

Kliff speed walked through the streets, grumbling quietly under his breath. Getting caught in the middle of this was stupid of him, but without an umbrella was even stupider… 

Getting home was simple enough. Getting home with a toddler that was hyperactive and switched to trying to reach every puddle around, sometimes wiggling to do so to somewhat calmly watching the rain fall around them, was a completely different thing entirely.

"Dada! Rain!" The child squeaked as she tried reaching for the doorknob of the front door.

"No no sweetheart. We've had enough rain for today." Kliff said, making sure the door was locked as the little girl patted the door with a tiny hand. 

"Come on, let's get you changed out of those wet clothes." He scooped her up as she babbled in that odd language only she knew. 

"Ba ba babababa!" She babbled, tiny hands grabbing at his coat. 

"Ba ba? Are you a sheep now?" Kliff chuckled.

"No!" The toddler said. She babbled on and on as Kliff responded as if it were the most interesting thing he ever heard. 

"Lotus, bed." Kliff sighed.

"No!" The toddler said as she tried to walk away but Kliff easily picked her up. She whined, squirming a bit but settled down as her father gently rubbed her back. 

"It's time for bed regardless, kiddo." Kliff muttered, stifling a yawn as he carried her to their shared room. The apartment wasn't big, a bit small really. It had a living room connected to the kitchen, a small bathroom and a bedroom. 

It was small but it was a roof over their heads and they had food. 

As the night went on, the rain seemed to grow heavier and the thunder louder. The last peels of thunder woke Lotus up. She sat up, a frown on her face which slowly melted away at the sound of the rain beating against the window which wasn't too far from her. Far enough to where she could open it but near enough to where she could look outside. 

Lotus frowned at not being able to really see it due to the curtains, though they did little to hide the lightning in the sky. 

She whined lightly, wanting to see the rain better as she stood up, gripping at the sideboard of the crib. She loved rain, mostly splashing up a storm in the puddles left behind. Sometimes there was mud and, well, you can guess how much of a mess that is.

The little girl babbled quietly, listening to the storm outside.

The sound of thunder made her pause, watching the window intently. A flash of lighting with a loud crack of thunder had Lotus reeling back, eyes wide as she fell back onto her butt. She whimpered once, twice. Her whimpers quickly turned into wails. The thunder woke up Kliff as well, the thought of going right back to sleep was thrown out the window hearing his child's cries. 

Kliff sat up, rubbing his eyes as he stood up from the bed and quickly made his way over to the child as another loud crack of thunder echoed out. Lotus let out a squeal of fear and commenced to cry at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, okay okay. Shh shh… I'm here, I'm here." Kliff murmured softly, holding Lotus close. The toddler buried her face in the crook of her father's neck, seeking comfort. He gently rubbed her back as he slowly began walking around the room. 

Hearing how the storm had grown outside, he wasn't surprised the poor girl was terrified. The noise was probably terrifying as this was the second storm she'd been through. 

"You're okay, you're okay. it's just thunder, sweetie, it can't hurt you." He murmured gently, bouncing her in his arms as he continued trying to calm her cries. 

He tried to think of ways he could as he slowly walked around the room, murmuring softly as he did. 

"I know, I know. It's scary. You're okay. I've got you." 

Maybe singing? Maybe. He thought for a moment, trying to think of what to even sing as he gently rocked Lotus in his arms as she began to calm. He didn't really know any comforting rock songs, not like there were many or, well, any honestly. 

A song did finally come to mind as another, more louder crack of thunder stormed the sky, sending Lotus into another round of wailing. He shushed her gently. 

_ Your baby blues _

_ So full of wonder _

He wasn't the greatest singer in the world or anything, he just hoped it would calm her down. 

_ Your curly cues _

_ Your contagious smile _

_ And as I watch _

_ You start to grow up _

_ All I can do is hold you tight _

She calmed down, at least a little at the sound of her father's voice. 

_ Knowing, clouds will raise up _

_ Storms will race in _

_ But you will be safe in my arms _

_ Rains will pour down _

_ Waves will crash all around _

_ "But you will be safe in my arms…"  _ Patting her back as he rocked her. 

_ Story books full of fairy tales _

_ Kings and queens and the bluest skies _

_ My heart is torn just in knowing _

_ You'll someday see the truth from lies _

Lotus was finally calming down, her cries dying down. 

_ Knowing clouds will raise up _

_ Storms will race in _

_ But you will be safe in my arms _

_ Rains will pour down _

_ Waves will crash all around _

_ But you will be safe in my arms _

Lotus' cries stopped, calming into quiet whimpers.

_ Castles they might crumble _

_ Dreams may not come true _

_ But you are never all alone _

_ Because I will always _

_ Always love you _

He gently wiped away any stray tears, gently tracing her cheek with his thumb as he simply cradled her close, a soft smile on his face. He looked down at Lotus, her teal eyes now calm and sleepy. 

Kliff hummed the rest of the song in the same soft tone as he stood up. The little girl let out a long yawn that made him quietly chuckle. 

"Oh so now you're sleepy?" He mused as he walked slow over to the crib and attempted to put her to bed but she suddenly whined, grumpy. He sighed and cradled her close again as she went quiet, tiny hands gripping little handfuls of his sleep shirt. 

He knew this was a battle he couldn't win. He carefully placed her on his pillow that he moved to the opposite side of the bed. When he was comfortable on his side, he checked to make sure Lotus was alright. The child was already fast asleep.

Kliff smiled and leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." 

  
  


\----X----

Okay turn here- no. Wait-

She paused in the middle of the alleyway, looking around, worried and a bit terrified as she brushed a bit of her pastel pink hair behind her ear. The sky was a bright orange around her. Not from the rising sun, no no…

She was sitting at home, bored. Aster was busy running his family's record store so she didn't really have anyone to talk to. She glanced out the window briefly before doing a double take. She soon stared out, eyes wide. 

The sky was on fire. Literally. She could see a flaming satellite in the sky, slowly making its way down to earth, towards the city and wherever it was going to hit…

_ "Dad… why is the sky on fire?"  _ Was what she texted. She waited until she saw the burning object move ever so closer. He told her to stay home, but this… no she had to go find him! She grabbed her bomber jacket, the simple spare key she was given, shoved her boots on and left. 

_ "Where are you?"  _

Again. It went unanswered. A strong fear gripped at her chest as her imagination began running wild with all the worst possibilities and outcomes. 

_ "Dad, I'm scared… what's going on?"  _

Unanswered… 

She gripped her phone, hoping he was alright or at least anarchy hadn't broken out and he got caught up in the wrong end of it. 

She scrolled through the latest news, anything to try and figure out what was going on as she walked through the Natura district. Something about the NSR tower… Bunk Bed Junction? Probably would get better answers later… She took to the alleyways not wanting to be on the streets or be seen or such. 

She sent a few more messages, trying to figure out what was going on. The sky slowly turned a darker orange every time the satellite fell lower and lower. She was terrified… weren't others the same? If it did hit the tower, what about the surrounding buildings? Innocents would end up dying...

She didn't know how much time even passed until the defending sound of large metal being hit with something, fireworks, and soon the city was suddenly covered in sticky confetti and the sky stopped looking so menacing and instead normal once again as the sun seemed to rise.

Shoot. She didn't realize she had been up so long. She looked around at her surroundings, then down at her phone, sending one last text.

_ "I don't know where I am…"  _

She sighed, looking up towards the sky expecting to be ignored again until her phone buzzed in her hand. She looked down, seeing text after text pop up on her screen. Her eyes scanned the text, lips parted slightly as she looked on in relief and confusion. 

The gist of it was she needed to bring him some stuff. Changes of clothes and such. Enough to be able to lay low enough for a while and all… but why? 

She was confused by this. Why would he need to lay low? Did something happen? Something had to have happened! She would have to find out later...

"I don't know, Aster…" Lotus muttered, slinging a backpack strap over one shoulder and a simple duffle bag over the other. She explained what little she knew from the text to Aster, not really having anyone else to confide in.

"Doesn't this smell fishy to you?" Aster asked.

"I mean… there has to be a good reason. My dad doesn't have any reason to lie to me." Lotus frowned.

"I wasn't implying that-" Aster said, an edge of panic to his voice.

"And I wasn't suggesting it." Lotus sighed as she left the apartment, closing the door behind her and locked it. 

"Well, something shady is going on." Aster muttered. 

"I guess so." Lotus muttered. 

"If you ever need anything, let me know alright?" Aster said. Lotus could hear the comforting smile in his voice which made her smile, at least a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I'll text you whatever ends up happening." Lotus said. 

"Why did you need me to bring you all of this? Did something happen?" Lotus asked, frowning. 

"Don't worry kiddo. Everything's fine." Kliff smiled. A piece of gauze (that Lotus had gotten on her way to meet him) was on his nose which looked to be bruising and broken, at least she thinks with the crappy night time lighting around. When she asked about it, he claimed it was from running into a wall or something similar. 

Lotus frowned but sensed he didn't want to talk about what happened and left it at that. They chatted lightly, mundane things really as they sat down under the night sky.

"Dad?" Lotus asked, staring up at the sky. She remembered it was only a blazing orange hours ago, the burning satellite falling from the sky. Her fingers gripped at her jacket sleeves. 

"Yes?"

"Dad… why was the sky on fire?" Lotus asked, feeling cold from the memory. "It was just, so sudden…"

He was quiet at that question, the only sound around were the softer sides of night life ambiance and their breathing. The silence stretched on…

"I'm not sure, sweetheart." His voice was quiet. Lotus stayed silent, wondering what to say. Her mind of course drifted off to the frightening thoughts from earlier today. Many ending in her never seeing her father again. 

The fear that had squeezed her chest was back to accompany the thoughts because this was kind of sorta real now… what if whatever happened to cause her father to go into hiding caught up with him? What could she do? 

Many what ifs raced through her mind, only making the fear grow more and more. 

"Lotus?" 

His voice snapped her out of her stupor. He sounded concerned. She didn't get why until she felt like her cheeks and eyes were damp and her father gently wiping away another stray tear.

"I'm fine." Lotus murmured, voice thick with emotion, wiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket. "Just… stupid thoughts is all. Of everything that happened earlier." 

"You think you aren't gonna see me again?" Her father asked. Lotus shrugged.

"Kinda. But I know- just- ...I don't want the same thing with, well, if I can even call her 'mom' anyway…" Lotus sniffled. It was a sore topic for them both really. She was suddenly brought into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging just as tightly.

"I'm not doing that. I never will." She nodded, face buried in his shoulder as she felt his fingers combing her hair in a soothing manner. She let silent tears fall as she sniffled. After a bit, they pulled away.

She felt his hands cupping her cheeks, wiping away any tears that fell. 

"Promise me whenever you can get in contact with me again, you will." Lotus sniffles, her tears slowing down.

"I will. Promise me you'll be safe. And… whatever anyone says, don't believe it. Okay?" 

Lotus went quiet, staring at her father. Well, it was impossible not to with him holding her face. She was quiet for a few seconds before she nodded, feeling his lips on her forehead briefly as she spoke.

"I promise…" 

**Author's Note:**

> The song in here is In My Arms by Plumb. I find it to be a really soft song.....


End file.
